1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding assembly especially configured to secure a plurality of material sheets, having binding apertures defined therein, on a binding element of the type including a perimeter flange over which the binding aperture is secured. The binding assembly is configured to allow continuous and/or multi-page binding onto a plurality of the binding elements in a manual or automated fashion, but with a substantial degree of ease and consistency, thereby increasing the effective use of the binding system which incorporates the aforementioned binding elements and binding apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous types of binding systems in existence today which are particularly configured for binding a plurality of material sheets, such as sheets of paper, together into a single, well organized unit. Typically, the binding systems secure a large number of the material sheets with one another in such a manner that the user can subsequently flip through the material sheets, reading and/or writing on each individual material sheet as they deem necessary.
Within the field of art relating to binding systems, the style and nature of the systems is often differentiated between a more professional, manufacturer implemented binding system, such as those utilized to bind books and/or notebooks, versus less permanent binding systems which allow the individual users to selectively add and/or remove material sheets, while still effectively binding a volume of material sheets in a customized manner as desired by the user. Of this latter type of binding system, the most common types involve the use of hole punch devices so as to allow the material sheets to be fitted over the individual prongs of a ring binder type system. Additionally, other types of binding systems wherein a more permanent, heat sealed binding is achieved, or a temporary clamped type binding system are employed, are often utilized by consumers.
In addition to the preceding conventional types of binding systems, newly developed binding systems, such as the notebook system recited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,959 have been developed so as to provide a greater degree of manageability to the individual material sheets, while still providing a compact and secure binding system. Typically, such a binding system incorporates the utilization of one or more binding elements 20xe2x80x2, 20xe2x80x3 as in FIGS. 1 through 5, often having a disk-type shape, and including a perimeter flange 24, 24xe2x80x2 which sets a wider thickness of the binding element than at a central region 22. The corresponding material sheets 16, 16xe2x80x2 which are to be secured to the binding element 20, 20xe2x80x2 formed with one or more binding apertures 30 to correspond to the number of binding elements which will be used for binding purposes. For example, a typical binding configuration provides for the spacing of binding elements every inch along the edge of a material sheet, thereby resulting in a position of a binding aperture at correspondingly spaced locations. Moreover, the binding aperture is typically of the type that includes a generally narrow channel at the edge of the material sheet which leads into a wider segment. As a result, as the binding aperture is placed over the binding element, the wider section retains the perimeter flange while the narrower channel encloses the binding aperture about the perimeter flange preventing facilitated removal of the material sheet from the binding element. As can be appreciated, accordingly, in order to secure a material sheet to the individual binding elements, the material sheet must generally be deformed at the binding aperture so as to generally widen the narrower channel, to pass about the perimeter flange and result in the securement of the material sheet to the binding element.
Unfortunately, however, despite the attendant advantages with the use of such new binding systems, the effective securement of the material sheets to the binding elements can often be seen as a difficult and time consuming task, as each material sheet must be secured to each binding element in a manual fashion. As a result, there is a substantial need in the art for a binding assembly which is specifically configured and suited to enable the uniform and effective securing of the material sheets having the binding apertures formed therein on the corresponding number of binding elements, preferably in a simultaneous and a multiple sheet manner which achieves uniform and rapid binding of a large number of the material sheets. Furthermore, such an improved binding assembly should be configured to facilitate the securement of the large plurality of material sheets in a sequential and convenient manner, thereby facilitating the utilization of a binding system including the plurality of binding elements.
The present invention is directed towards a binding assembly particularly configured for securing a plurality of material sheets including a plurality of binding apertures defined thereon to a corresponding plurality of binding elements. The binding elements are typically of the type which include an increased width perimeter flange which is retained within the binding aperture of the material sheets, thereby providing for secure, yet movable interconnection between the material sheets and the binding element.
The binding assembly of the present invention includes an alignment assembly. The alignment assembly is structured to at least temporarily maintain a plurality of the binding elements generally perpendicular to a plane of the material sheets, at least upon introduction of the material sheets into the binding assembly. Moreover, a guide assembly is also preferably provided in the structure so as to position an edge of at least one of the material sheets in generally aligned relation with a perpendicular axis region of each of the plurality of binding elements. Typically, a substantially straight line positioning of the binding elements relative to one another, and accordingly, a conforming straight line positioning of the edge of the material sheet is preferred.
The binding assembly further includes a displacement assembly. In particular, the displacement assembly is structured to urge the material sheet into engaging relation with the plurality of binding elements in such a manner that the binding apertures of the material sheets are effectively deformed and pass over the perimeter flange of the binding element, thereby providing secure coupled engagement between the material sheet and the binding element. Based upon the aligned positioning of the edge of the material sheet which contains the binding apertures with the perpendicular axis region of the binding elements, the displacement assembly generally urges the material sheet into co-planer engagement with the confronting surface of the binding element at that perpendicular axis region. As a result, effective deformation of the binding aperture occurs and facilitated passage of the binding element into the binding aperture results.
The binding assembly of the present invention further includes an actuation assembly. The actuation assembly is structured to at least initiate operation of the displacement assembly, thereby resulting in the urging of the material sheet, by the displacement assembly, into effective binding engagement with each of the plurality of binding elements.